


Shopping With Duo

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-03
Updated: 2000-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has made certain changes to the shopping list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping With Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted here for archival purposes.

"I still don't see why you insisted on coming to the grocery store with me," Heero muttered as they walked into the grocery store.

Duo made a face. "Well, Heero, it's like this. As much as I appreciate the fact that you're willing to do all the grocery shopping around the house, all you buy is health food, and that's really no fun at all."

"Aren't we, as a normal pair of middle-class suburbanites, supposed to be obsessed with dieting and exercise?" his lover asked seriously, pushing the cart into the produce section and consulting his grocery list.

Duo sweatdropped, wondering yet again if introducing domestic life to Heero as a mission might not have been a bad idea after all. "Trust me, Heero, we wouldn't be normal if we didn't buy junk food every once in a while." The braided man saw the strawberries and proceeded to look through them with a critical eye, selecting the ripest, reddest fruits he could find. Heero watched from the corner of one eye as he tossed assorted vegetables into the cart.

They moved on through the store. Duo bounded exuberantly from aisle to aisle, chucking bags of cookies, boxes of sugary cereals, bottles of soda, and assorted candies into the cart. Heero, shaking his head ruefully, silently made room among the bags of junk food for the more sensible items while Duo pondered the display of chocolates.

In aisle eight, Duo grabbed a can of maraschino cherries, which Heero, feeling he ought to offer a token opinion, mildly protested. "But we don't *need* them."

Duo sighed heavily. "Heero, just trust me, okay? You said I could pick out what I wanted... and I want these cherries!"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Don't forget to grab some antacids while we're here," he said drily.

Duo just smirked at his lover's back.

Heero held his peace as more junk food landed in the cart: potato chips, cheese in a can, whipped cream, hot fudge... But he had to say something as Duo headed past the ice cream freezers without pausing. "Aren't you going to get something to put all that junk on?"

Duo glanced back at him, eyes twinkling. "Why? I have you."

Heero stopped dead in his tracks, comprehension dawning. "Oh..." He wadded up his grocery list and tossed it over one shoulder. "Got everything you want?"

Duo grinned, slipping his hand into Heero's. "Oh, yeah."

"Then let's pay and get out of here. I want to see what you've got planned for that whipped cream."


End file.
